The Black Sun's Fire
by The Actress Alchemist
Summary: The year is 1926 and Nazism slowly engulfing Germany. The Elric brother's find themselves in this hell. But Dante's hell soon become imprinted on a dead body. Some Virtues are Sinners instead. The past shines through a fogged meomory.
1. Cantos 1: A dead Brit in Germany

**Author Note: YEAH!!! My first fan fic and I'm quite proud of it. I had this idea ever since I watched The Conqueror of Shambala. I used a lot of historical references (much like the anime) and I found myself with this plot. Though this chapter is more of a set up, I'm pretty proud of it. I think the only historical reference in here is Roger Bacon and The Divine Comedy. (I think) anyways if you have any questions I'll be more than happy to answer them. Also I'm sorry for not putting Ed and Al in this chapter… Next chapter will be all about them, Noah and Officer Hughes.**

**Also you maybe wondering why the hell is the Title of this fan fic "The Black Sun's Fire." I was actually very proud when I named the fan fic this due to it having a double meaning. Yeah for me! Anyways I should explain what a Black sun is. Since the Fan fiction is taking place in Nazi Germany, the Black sun was a symbol that the Nazi party adopted. Black sun is also referred to as the Sonnenrad (the German for "Sun Wheel"), was a symbol of knowledge is that which is specialized or advanced in nature, available only to a narrow circle of "enlightened", "initiated", or highly educated people. The Nazi's used this symbol since it is three swastika merged into a symbol. The three swastikas are supposed to stand for a "rising", a "zenith", and a "setting".****But another reason why I love this title was because of the alchemic background of this symbol. There is a persistent belief in alchemic and hermetic tradition in the existence of two suns: a hidden one of pure "philosophical gold," consisting of the essential Fire conjoined with aether, and the apparent one of profane "material gold." The "dark, consuming fire" of the material sun leads it to be called the "Dark" or "Black Sun." According to the Book of the Holy Trinity, after Adam's fall, tainted by Original Sin, man is made "from the black sun's fire."**

The night's darkness lay still on the small country home. Which lay in the middle of Germany's hills. The home was close to Munich, but never heard the controversy that lay in the city. A man looked out the window of the house and then had a sip of tea. The man was about the age of 40. He had dark brown hair that slicked back, like many men of his time. He wore a simple trouser and a white collared shirt. The most striking thing about this man was his eyes. They where hard and cold, yet filled with knowledge, yes the man had many burn marks and scars, But those grey eyes where striking. The man's name was Trevor Bacon.

He put down the cup of tea and picked up his book. The book 'The Mirror of Alchimy' written in 1597 by a man named Roger Bacon, the ancestor of Trevor. Trevor had always interest in his ancestry. Roger Bacon or also known as Doctor Mirabilis was a famous Franciscan friar but also a philosopher and supposedly a great alchemist. Trevor always found this extremely weird, since the church forbid alchemy. Trevor himself was like his ancestor and was a Roman Catholic. Some times he would try to think he was his ancestor, though his life most have been more peaceful then his.

Trevor was an English officer in the World war that specialized in explosives. Trevor had a fondness of how with just a simple chemical compound (or simple in his mind) could shatter the ground. During the war he fell in love with Germany. Which in my opinion was ironic since he only saw the bloody side. Maybe it was the fact he found the beauty in the country even with blood spilling on it's ground. But maybe the main reason her fell in love with Germany was because her fell in loved with a German woman. Her name was Jenell. The woman had become a widow during the war. So you may have guessed after the war he tried winning Jenell's heart by moving to Germany and becoming a German citizen. In the end Jenell fell head over heels for him even if he could have been the man that killed her late husband.

Trevor's eyes looked toward the window with fierceness. At first the light drizzle of rain hit the window, then it started to pour. The steady, fast pace of the water hitting the house was refreshing and calm. His mind went toward Jenell. She was at one of those meeting, National Socialist German Workers Party; he found the part stupid and was filled with men that had illusions of the fact their race was better then every one else. Trevor never approved of his 39-year-old wife going to these meeting, but when you're in love you tend to ignore things.

The doorknob entering into the room jiggled. Trevor pushed himself up ready for anything. That was one of the many things he learned from the war. Trevor guessed it was Jenell, But you could never be sure. The door opened, revealing nobody was there. Trevor tilted his head.

"Odd." he said in an English accent. He stood up and went to the door, though ready for anything.

The lights flickered on and off. By this point the man was tense in all his muscles. Finally the lights turned all the way of.

"I probably forgot to pay the electric bill." he said to himself. He had been holding it of since the price had raised so much, he didn't have the money to pay for it.

Outside it was thundering and started to show flashes of lightening. A small voice spoke up, but there was no one there.

"We journey'd on, in silence looking round, And listening those diseased, who strove in vain to lift their forms...Who forged transmuted metals by the power of alchemy. This was in the Eighth Circle, in ditch ten of hell. Thus was written in Cantos XXIX of The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri." the voice said.

It sounded of a girl about the age of 10-15. Trevor fierce eye became fearful. He knew what the voice was talking about. A man named Dante Alighieri describing hell from a book called The Divine Comedy wrote the passage. Many Catholic's believed the stories written in the book really described Hell. Though Trevor had no idea why this passage was chosen for him.

A flash of lightening showed the culprit's face, only her face. Trevor's eyes widened and he let out a breath of air that was filled with shock and fear. The girl was around 13 year's old with almost white blonde hair and red eyes, staring right at him. Her eyes seemed emotionless.

"Your pride can be forgiven, and same with your lust, but playing with the devil's flame with your alchemy can not, Mr. Bacon." she said in a chilling childish voice.

Trevor had no idea what she was talking about or what was going on either.

"Who. Who are you?" Trevor asked in fear.

"Humility." she said.

One small hand appeared and grasped his neck. A coughing scream came from him as another hand appeared with a bayonet (aka a knife/spear). The hand stared to stab him drawling occultist like symbols. The drag of the knife filled his body with pain but so much pain it become numb, and then Trevor Bacon died.

One hour later, his wife found him dead in one of the most brutal ways anyone could be killed. He was made into a warning... and a Transmutation circle.


	2. Cantos 2: Jobs For a Nazi filled country

**Author Note: Yes, I love to put these things in here. sigh I thought this chapter was ok. It kind of ticked me off how much I edited it. There were a lot of things I wanted to but in context but it didn't seem to fit. I'm pissed how I didn't write how mad the police would have gotten if they knew a women would be doing their jobs. The Nazi's believe a women was supposed to " bare the Germany seven children". OMG! That a lot of kids. Knowing me I'm not going to have kids knowing how I was. I don't want some ADD and bipolar kid running around the house. Let alone SEVEN!!! Anyways I forgot to mention on my first note that Cantos is Chapter in Italian. once again another historical content here but Cantos are that Dante the wrote the Divine Comedy used for his chapters. I think chapters get kinda old. Oh well. Here's Ed and Al. Enjoy... oh yeah and please comment. **

The pattering of rain hit the huge metal garage like door. Edward Elric groaned and rolled his golden eyes. He looked away from the rocket he was working and toward the garage door. "Just great." he muttered under his breath. Ed was not having a good day. For one it was either Al, Noah, or himself that forgot the electricity bill. They had tried to hold it off for a long time since they barely had enough money to eat. The inflation from the war raised the price up to a completely unreasonable amount. Second, he hadn't gotten any sleep due to Rawnie's crying. Ed's mind drifted to Noah thinking how she was dealing being a single mother and a gypsy. Both where not accepted well in society and many times caused some people that thought they where "True German's" to jeering at her and then spitting on her (that was when they where kind to her.) Ed sighed.

Alphonse Elric pushed himself from underneath the motor he was working on. His face was smeared with grease and the same with his clothes. He didn't really care since most of the time he spent most of the time in the workshop. Instead of trying to find the uranium bomb, he and his brother had to make enough money to eat. He wiped his brow and looked at his brother. "What is it?" Al said commenting on Ed's last remark. He could tell he was either thinking of either Winry or Noah. For some reason his mind had been on both of them.

"It's the gosh darn rain Al." Ed moaned. "How are we going to get home?" he said. Al felt a little weird about going in the rain. Some times he had to remind himself he wasn't in a suit of armor that was held together by a blood seal. "I guess we had to walk in the rain." He said smiling. Ed smiled back at him. Al's smile made Ed always smile. Was it the fact he hadn't seen Al smile most of his life since of the accident. But hadn't most of their life been an accident? Both Ed and Al knew they should have died a long time ago, but it seemed as if some kind of forced wanted them to live. The brother had seen the gate about four or three times. It depended on which one of them you asked.

Ed's stomach rumbled. "We should be getting home Al. I'm starving. I wondering was Noah going to cook us." he said with bit sarcasm. All they could afford where potatoes and water. Usually dinner was some sort of gypsy recipe for potatoes. Ed and Al felt sick when even the word potato came up. I mean potatoes weren't even pretty; they may have been in fact the ugliest vegetable that was ever put on this earth. I mean who would want to get some thing that has eyes on it and is from under ground? "Hahaha very funny Ed. Noah is trying to do the best for us. I mean I bet she having the toughest time ever since of what happened." Al said looking down at the cold, grey concrete. Ed looked down at his arm. "Yeah." Ed said. "We should get going. It looks like this rain isn't going to hold up. Hey guys where leaving." Ed said. The blonde haired, blue-eyed versions of Bido, Dorchet, and Loa turned around and nodded them good-bye. Thier eyes seemed to be faded on their work and didn't really care if the brother's left. Money is what they cared for, to feed themselves is what they cared for, and for German pride is what they cared for.

Ed pushed up the metal garage door as Al followed him. The rain started to drench the brothers as soon as they went outside. The water falling from the sky made their clothes cling to their bodies as it thudered out side. "Oh this is perfect." He said with a sigh. Both Al and Ed flung their wet hair from their faces. "Don't worry brother." He said trying to add some optisims to the situation.

As they walked they looked at the street of Munich. Children with dirt smeared on their cheeks looked up at the brothers clinging to their mothers. A women reached out toward the two boys with a metal bent up cup. "please." She croaked. Al looked at the lady with empathy as Ed pulled him away. "Sorry madam, we can barely afford to live our selves." Ed said looking up at the sky. The women crawled back with her children in the alley way. Al looked at his brother. "This is the way it is… I mean here in Germany." Ed said still looking up at the sky. Right now, Ed and proably Al wished for them to be back in central.

Al and Ed spun around as they heard a splashing sound that came from a car running in the rain. The car was speeding. It was fimilar to the brother's. "Officer Hughes." The brother said at the same time looking at each other. Both of them ran toward the car and hit it's exterior. Officer Hughes rolled down his window. "Ed, Al, right now I have work to do." He said looking quiet distrubed. "We only ask us to take us home, I mean look at the weather outside." Ed said drenched in the rain. Al gave him his puppy dog stare. " You can get in the car… but I can't stop at your house. Supposedly their been a murder I have to attent to." He said looking at both of them dead In the eye. Officer Hughes's eyes had dark circles telling them that work had not been kind to him. They gave him a cold nod as the entered in the back seat of the German police car. His eyes had a hint of disbelive to Al ever since the death of Alfon Heiderich's death, he was their to see it but was still doubting.

There was a long silence. Ed felt he was in custody for a crime or something because he was in a back seat. Al just looked out the window thinking. This was a trait Al had obtain. This world was so new to him he wanted to absorb all of it. Hughes was the one whom broke the silence. "You know you shouldn't be living with the Gpysy." He said disgusted. " I know for a fact you didn't pay your electric bill… I bet she stole your money." He said. Ed gave him a nasty look. "She has a name and it's Noah. Perfectly honest she could never steal money from me, she just not like that. " Ed said getting angry. "Plus have you found the person… who… who raped her?" Ed said in a whisper. Al turned his head around. Both of them knew Officer Hughes didn't give a shit. Maybe in Hughes's mind he thought she was the that provocte it os some ridiculous like that.

It was about a year ago when it happened. Al and Ed where coming home from work. Both of them frustrated trying to figured out where the uraium bomb was. They had to plan out their trip since it would probably be very expensive and since money was short, every penny counted. The day was a dark and windy one. It was around fall time and the trees around the house where bare and eerie looking. The brother noticed a girl at their door. She was bent down on their door step crying. Both of the brother ran to her. To their shock it was Noah. He clothes where torn and she had to hold them to her body so they whouldn't fall off her. Her arms and legs where bleeding and blood was come from the side of her mouth. "Edward… Edward… I need some where to live." She said with a soft quiver of a voice. I took about four weeks for her to finally tell that she was raped. Noah had just recently had her child, Rawnie whom was a baby girl. She was fairer then her mother but still had a little bit of gypsy in her. She was a handful of work, but her beening obivouse to the evil of the world made her a joy. Al and Rawnie got along better then Ed and her. Al and her had the common intrest of the house hold cat, which Al found and brought home.

Officer Hughes turned toward them. "No.. but I have been busy. Plus Garcia just moved in." he said with a smile as he thought of the beautiful blonde. Ed stomache was in knots. Al whent back to looking out the window.

Al's eye widened as they passed their house. "STOP THE CAR!!" Al screamed out. Out side of there house was a crowd of five men, three of them of Aryan race and the other two had brown hair, but blue eyes. The when screaming at the house "Zigeunerabschaum." Or "Gypsy scum." In one man's hand was a paint brush and a bucket of paint. The man was cleary stupid because it was raining to paint Zigeunerabschaum on the side of the house. But the red paint looked eeriely like blood as if it where dripping off the house. But that wasn't the worst thing. The House hold cat, or Tiger as they called it was hanging from a tree liveless from a noose. Ed looked out side to see the sight. "GODDAMN IT STOP THE CAR AND STOP THIS MADNESS!!!" Ed yelled at Officer Hughes. Hughes speed up the car a little bit and kept on going on his way. "I'm sorry But I told you that I have to be some where. I bet some of the other Officer are going to be mad at me by taking this long." He said with coldness in his voice. "But that's are Fucking house!!!" Ed screamed at him. Al looked out side the window, and tear fell from his cheeck. Hughes's gave him a quick look that made Ed silent. "Where almost there." He said eye's on the road again.

They where now in the country hillsides of Germany 'Why would any one what to kill some one here?' Ed wondered. The place seemed to have a far away distance from Munich even if it was about a mile away from the city. Officer Hughes drove up to the house. There was yellow do-not-cross tape surrounding the house. He parked the car and got out. Ed and Al got out of the car. Hughes looked at them; his golden green eyes where stern and told them to get back in the car. " I think you boys should get back in the car. I heard this was quiet…a disturbing murder." He said with a voice Ed never heard in Officer Hughes's voice before. "Nothing is as disturbing as what I have seen." Ed said staring at him in the eye. Hughes knew exactly what Edward was talking about… The Gate and the death of Heiderich. Hughes sighed and let them by. Hughes didn't want to argue with them after what they saw. Ed and Al entered the house to see something that made their stomachs flip.

There in the middle of the living room floor was a man naked. All over his body was a crude but ancient looking art of what was the bubonicbubonicbubonicBubonic plague. But the drawings weren't made by a paintbrush or any other writing utensil, but with a knife. "My god… The murder used a knife to draw this image onto the man." Hughes said. But that wasn't all. With the man blood, or that's what Ed guessed was with the man's blood was the transmutation circle that meant creation, or closely looked like it the only difference was for the fact a pentacle was in the middle of it, and what was laying on top of the pentacle was the man. The man's arms where spread out and one of his hands held a book. His grey eyes looked lifeless and cold as they looked toward the heavens. Al and Ed looked at each other. Both of them knew what they where thinking. 'Is that a transmutation circle?' They told each other with their eyes.

A police officer come over to Hughes and gave him what we now call a Hitler salute. "Officer Hughes we just confirmed the man's name was Trevor Bacon. He was in the War fighting against Germany for the British troops. Also we called up Munich University." He said.

"Sir, what use does the University have to offer?" Officer Hughes asked.

"Officer, Mr.Haushofer suggested two students of this. Both of them are supposed to be incredible in symbolism and ancient science. Supposedly one out of the two is a girl whom is already finding out secrets in symbolism that nobody knew. She may help us in this investigation…" the man said. Hughes was shock that a girl was the top of Mr. Haushofer's classes. Another police came toward Officer Hughes." Sir, we just learned that there have been six other murders very similar to this one." Said the police. Ed and Al looked at eachother. "SEVEN!!?" they exclaimed. Every one in the room looked them. Ed and Al knew what the other one was thinking. 'the seven homunculi crossed the gate.' Officer Hughes came to them. "some times there some one that kills…" he said only to be cut off by Al. "we know, You don't know what happened where I was. There was a lot of that for our sake." He said looking at his hand with a vacant expression. Ed looked shocked at Al. This was the first time in a long time he talk to anyone about the gate and Ametris. Plus this was unusally weird since it was to Officer Hughes. Hughes always wonder where Al came from, if it was really Shamballa, the place Dietlinde Eckart was telling the truth. But if this boy, whom was only around the age 16 witnessed death truly it wasn't a paridise that they thought it was. Plus after that day Officer Hughes tried to forget everything he saw, for one it didn't make any sense. But it kept slipping into his dreams, when Gracia's sweet face appeared in his dreams the background of the gate appeared with a little girl holding Gracia's hand. The words 'I miss you.' Kept on playing in his mind when he had this dream. Hughes shook his head. "Well, he died with a struggled. My guess was they drew on him alive." Said one of the police men. The police looked at Hughes giving him a meancing look at the brothers. They seemed out of place for this type of investigation. "Mr. Elric. He has knowledge on these types of circles or what ever there called." Hughes said and gave her a look that said your-a-woman-know-your-place. Ed looked at him and gave him a nasty snir. 'I thought he promised not to bring that up.' Ed thought.

Al felt very uncomfotable. For one he was looking a naked dead body that was a living transmuation circle. Another reason was he just saw his new cat being hanged and did nothing, Plus it didn't help that he mention about Amteris or rather implied the Gate. He was sure Ed whould yell at him when he got home to the dark, electric-less home. Al grey eyes tried to wander away from the body. He moved toward the coffe table and noticed a cup of tea with a book lying right next to it. "'The Mirror of Alchimy'" he whispered. He picked up the book entranced by it. "Roger Bacon?? Where have I heard that name before?" he said. Suddenly his mind flashed back to when he was younger. "He was in father's journals." He thought shocked. "Is Alchimy the same thing as Alchemy?" Al said unknowingly out loud. "Yes," said a young girls voice with a quiver of an unknown fear to it. "Very much so… Sons of Paracelsus or should I say Sons of Hohenheim? All I can say is _Alle Ding' sind Gift und nichts ohn' Gift; allein die Dosis macht, das ein Ding kein Gift ist." _And thus the blood line of two out of the three most famouse alchemists in history met once agian. The Elric brothers just meet Matilda or should I say Tillie von Nettesheim ancestor of Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim or the noble occult alchemist.


	3. Cantos 3: Symbologist with a fear

It's weird how whenever you turn around you always expect something greater then what you get. That's exactly what happened when the Elric brother turned around. They almost expected some one that was forbidden to look at, Untouchable to the eyes. But what they saw was two pretty normal people standing in the doorway. One was a boy standing about 5'6; he had high cheekbones and oozed out German pride. He wasn't Aryan, he had brown eye that twinkled with almost a mockingly at the brothers and dirty brown hair that was messed up from what seemed to be long nights at the university. He wore a simple brown over coat and a dirty old scarf that looked as if it was made by his mother or a girlfriend. But the other person was a girl about 5'2. She was small and petite with apple like cheeks. Her brown eye were doe-y that seemed to hold forbidden secrets. Secrets that could change the patterns of history but would never be revealed due to this girl's own concerns. Her had shoulder length brown hair the curled under, and on her head lay a black beret. It was a common fashion in German for women to wear the long trench like coat she wore with the hat. For German women could afford the trendy swing outfits of the 20's that the French and Americans could buy. It looked as if the coat had seen betters day and was slightly over used, her black boots where scuffed up.

The girl's eye where wide with fear… Al looked at her concern for a moment. It seemed this girl was the one that saw something untouchable to the eyes instead of them. The boy standing next to her suddenly went into this brave soldier like mode. It seemed the boy thought that the girl wasn't scared of Al, but of the body. " I knew they should have never let you come." She said to her shielding her eye from the body.

She slapped his hand away from her eyes. " GET YOUR FUCKEN HAND OFF ME, SIMONE!" She screamed at him. The slapped seemed quiet an embarrassing thing for the young boy named Simone. Being slapped by a girl wasn't something that was encouraged. His face flushed with red, with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. " Tills, what the hell has gotten into you?" He said looking into her pale face. She looked down at the ground, blinking back tears. "Hell its self." She whispered to her self, looking at the wooden floors. "What was that?" Simone asked her. She regained her composer. " Alfons? Alfons?" she said walking to the youngest Elric. Al seemed now more afraid of this young girl. Ed jumped in front of him. " What do you want with my brother?!" he said as if it was in the tone of voice of, _What do you want with my brother, you emotional bitch? _She looked at him, it was all too confusing. "You're brother it a sin, wait… let me reword that a virtue." She whispered in Ed ear. At this point the police seemed to looked at the charade as if they where in house of crazed nuts. Simone walked away from Tillie, whom seemed to be a little drunk on the Beer she had with him and some of the other classmates at a beer hall to the body looking at the symbols. Ed didn't understand what she said, nor how did she know that quote. The quote was in all his father's books. "_All things are poison, It's the dose that makes it lethal." _It was the last question that cleared things up for him.

" How did you cross, and where did you find this homunculus?"She whispered in a venomous tone while lifting her sleeve to reveal a Flemal mark on her wrist with a transmutation circle that was different then anything Ed had ever seen in his life.


	4. Cantos 4: Tillie's hate

**Hey Guys, I want to thank the two people that comment. It was really helpful in what I need to do better. If you haven't commented yet… shame on you. Anyways I forgot an author note in the last chapter, which was extremely short. Let me point out some clues about Tillie. Tillie is not a made up character… well sort of. But she did make an appearance with Simone in the movie. Now think hard, remember she a student of Haushofer (the crazy German guy that works for Thule). I think this chapter will clear things up a bit. Anyways their other clues in the last chapter that point to a bigger plot but I'm not pointing them out since I want you guys to have an " OMG!" moment. Also another thing is in this chapter I describe and alchemic symbol. Also the symbol you may see in Tillie's Wrist had an abigram that was used in the popular novel _Angels and Demons_. The reason why I did this was because abigrams where used by alchemist. Using this one you get a better sense of what Tillie uses for alchemy. All the symbols used in the transmutation circle where really used by alchemist in the medieval times. (It just that nothing happened when they used them.) Also Just to warn you guys one symbol used in her transmutation circle could offend some one. Sorry, but this Fanfic could offend some people since of the time period. **

**Another thing I must point out, Why did nobody correct me on Haushofer name before. That's the sorrect way of spelling it. By the way Haushofer and Hess where really nazi. They lead, well… a terriable life. Though I must say they are two intresting people to look up. It's sad how people can turn into murder's in the state of being social climbers. Anywas, please comment! **

The dark black lines played against her blue veins on her wrist. The circle wasn't really a circle. No, it was it was more of a parallelogram holding triangles pointing up at her palm and the other pointing down at her arm. The square like structure ran through both of the triangles near the point part. In the middle of the transmutation circle was in medieval lettering the word 'air'. The weird think about this was that you could read it air if she moved her wrist completely upside down. (Which is impossible.) Ed studied the circle hard.

At this point the group of officer and cops dressed in their navy solemn color where looking at them. Eyes trying to pierce through the fog of misunderstanding. Hughes gave Ed and Al an odd look. Hughes' eyes looked at the girl with an exhausted look.

" Who are you?" He asked making a face.

" I suggest a women shouldn't see something like this." He said almost mocking her presence.

" Excuse me but I'm…" She said only to get cut off by Simone.

"That is Fräulein Von Netteshiem and I'm Simone Richffer. Where here to investigate in the symbology of the murder. " He said darting his eyes at Tillie.

" Sick freak." Simone mumbled looking at the body.

Some of the men looked towards the body at Simone's words others looked at Tillie, mocking smiles flashed across their faces laughing. Tillie eyed them with a serious look as she gave a smile.

" I suggest you stop degrading me as if I where a filthy pig. Just looking at the body and some other leads," she said glaring at Al, " where the next murder will be."

All the men shut up. She stood up tall and looked at them as if they where dirty, eye cold as a winter in Stalingrad. Though Stalingrad wouldn't come until later.

" Paracelsus Boy…. Herr Hohenheim is it? Tell your _brother_ to put that book down right where it was. I want to some one to see how far the book in the late Herr Bacon's hand is from that book and see if any other books are like that. I mean about alchemy." She said demanding. The men looked at her if she was a common whore, snickering at bossy manner. Simone looked at them and sighed as he turned to Tillie. His eye flickered in the dim light telling her to cool it.

"Follow what She says." He said sighing.

Tillie walked toward the brother as Simone pleaded her to come look at the body.

"Till's it's not that bad. Come on… Let's be honest here you're way better then me. But no one is going to listen to you. I mean when you where engaged to Harmon…"

She shot him a look.

" People would listen to me, because I was going to be a house wife. Not a treating to any one as I clean the dishes and feed our children. Come on Simone don't give me that crap. Even if it's true, it's crap. And one more thing, please don't talk about Harmon to me ever again." Tillie said, her voice quivers as it tried to stay monotone.

" At least not in front of a dead body." She said turning towards Al.

With the spin of her heel, she clicked off in her boots toward the brothers.

During Her conversation with Simone, Ed was trying to figure out where he had seen her before. It wasn't just her, but it was Simone as well. They seemed like some far off memory that he tried to cast away in the shadows of his mind.

" She seems familiar." Edward said in a lost tone of voice.

" Does she, I don't think she seemed to like me very much." Al said with his goofy smile. He was once again trying to blind out the bad, by stating as if he didn't care. " She could be one of Dad's student's. " Al suggested.

" Don't be stupid, Al. We never meet any of dad's student's in Germany. I mean the only people that could really tell about dad's work, was that stuck up Russell and his brother and little from the military." he said getting angry at the memory of being called short. Being called short wasn't much of an issue. Yes, he was still short but no one cared about height in Munich until 1933.

" But how did she know that quote?" Al asked in almost a whiny tone of voice.

" Thule." Tillie said speaking into their conversation.

Both Ed and Al jumped up, her words scaring her. They tried regaining composure, but it was hard to with this women around.

" Don't play dumb with me. Just because I'm a women doesn't mean I can't hear. You asked about Thule. It was back in 1923. Three years, wow. It's been three long year since he died." She said in a dazed expression. She pulled out a cigarette and lights it up in front of them. The paper slowly catching to the fire as she pressed to her lips, inhaling. She puffed out smoke looking at Al as if he was some old sweetheart of hers. She turned away, flushed with embarrassment.

" Why are his eye's olives?"

Ed looked at her even more confused.

"What?" he said.

" They used to be sky blue, like the earlier summer's back in the fair grounds." She said smiling as she looked at the body.

" I got to go outside." She said to him.

Her eyes filling up with tears. Her misunderstanding flooding through her head. Ed placed his auto mail arm on her, in an award attempt to comfort her. She busted out the door, as Ed followed her into the cold night's air. She turned to him, wiping away tears.

"Haushofer's classes have been closed for a while now. Apparently he's too busy with the Thule Organization, so he's been at the villa recently." Remember that. It was Simone, Harmon, and I when you came asking where that fool is, Haushofer. I forgot what you said, but I remembered me saying, "You don't know?" Little did I know you knew him. Little did I know he was still in Germany for that matter. I mean what would compel him to stay here if he didn't have any work here? And then it came together. You asked about Thule, Al starts showing up at the collage. Of course I could only caught his blonde hair in the crowd of students. But then again only Aryans get noticed for knowledge, and rightfully so. Anyways, a couple of days after that there seemed to be a freak accident in Haushofer's villa. Another uprising due to the lack of jobs. Supposedly Al was going to bet up some members in the villa that night if he didn't get a job. For self-defense Rudolf, Rudy, Hess, whatever the hell you want to call him shot Al. But Al had a good job at the fair, entertaining folks with rockets, and it paid for the rent. Now tell me, does that make sense to you?" She said getting angry with him. " You where there weren't you…what really happen? Don't play stupid; I know the gate was opened. I have to be the lucky one, the one that has to be here where the gate opens fucking multiple times. It open about three times in 1921, and then it opened back in 1926. Now it's opening up like crazy. So what happened, what happened to Alfons, Alfons Heiderich."

She said in a deadly tone of voice. The tone raised in a croak of tears and anger. Her body was shaking as she tried putting what manifested her for so long back inside her.

" You and some of your friends decided to open up the gate using his body… His body to open it up!!! So, so you can play some games in your homeland. Whatever the other side is like I don't want it coming into Germany. We don't need alchemy. We got an army stronger then anything in the world. But then again the world doesn't know that, due to all those damn Commies and Jews. Come on… if it wasn't for them we all be sitting pretty. I could fucking go to France and buy the latest fashion, I could run away. Run far, far, away. But no I have to be here… Nobody cares about me being part of noble blood. Who knows I could be related to Hess, but who gives a shit about a relative. Then of course the fact I wasted my life learning that common practice in your world. This damn thing known as alchemy. Symbols, that my whole fucking childhood. Symbols and ancestor… that all we ever cared about. I'm glad Mama's dead, and papa… but who knows who he was. Died in the war, died for nothing!!!!" She yelled out screaming at him. She felt her body collapsed on the ground. She buried her hands into her face, Knees pressing on the ground. Longing to be taken by the earth. Her body shook as she bawled.

"Nothing… Nothing." She cried out as her voice turned into a puff of air as the rain poured down on her. Hair clinging to her face. " Maybe I deserve it, what I gained in equivalent exchange is nothing."


	5. Cantos 5: The Virtue of Murder

**According to some people I'm getting in to Mary sue zone… In which I hate doing. But I knew it was coming up. This may help explain why I have to have a bit of a Mary Sue in here… because of a development of two characters. Yes, I could do it with Edward… but how unoriginal and boring is that? Plus he doesn't know how to use alchemy in Germany… so Tillie is the only one that can make the big sub plot. Okies… here it is. So finally after a looooong break here is Cantos 5. If you have any questions please ask me. Also if you need pictures of anything (like characters, the church, the book, or even Tillie's transmutation circle.) just ask.**

The dirty cobblestone laid a path into the darkness. The cold air from the rain made puffs of air come out of his lips. He didn't really say anything… for he didn't need to. He was just their… a source of energy according to the other was here to help God word reach all. For that was the only explainable reason. But something told him other wise… visions of an unknown past with rockets… sinners… sex… and politics. A not very religious at all that flooded his mind in longing.

The long knife lay in his hand limply… blood dripping off it mingling in the rain as if they where one. His red eyes looked at them on the ground, staring at the blood of what used to be some one living. For he was not…anymore. It was hard for him to explain it. It was like God… unexplainable. The blood washed away with its brother water.

_Blood is thicker then water… but we need both to survive._

He thought as he looked up at the comforting glow of candles. The enormous building stood tall, a warning to everyone to repent. But even a church so splendid as Theatiner Church St. Kajetan did not stop what was happening in Germany or the World for that matter. It was the Roaring 20's, America gin and smoking was all in even if acohol was illegal. The man walked up to the doors, pushing on it he felt his body deteriorate into a gas structure known as Sarin… pushing threw the cracks of the door. He was now air, well gas. A toxic gas for that matter. Usually, when he turn into this state, he would turn into a toxic cloud that was usually formed from rockets of that time. He didn't know why he was compelled to form into Sarin. But the gas, Sarin would be another breaking of that beloved treaty of Versallies.

The rich stucco ornaments inside the church have a remarkably light feeling owing to its brilliant white color. Beautiful patterns carved into the white walls of the church just showed the brillance of the altar even more. On the Altar was a little girl kneel besides it. Her hair was white blondeish color with red eyes staring at him. Her reds quickly retreated to the ground as he saw her.

" God Bless thy, Humility."

The words tumbled out of his mouth as if he was a little chorus boy saying them.

" And also with you Intergrity."

Replied the girl is a soft shy voice. Her face looked up to meet him, in which her pale skin turned red. She hated looking people… even her own kind. Even worst was the fact his eyes where staring at her's. With this moment of humiliation, their was a long awark pause.

" I killed the sinner… Sir Bacon."

She whispered. She didn't whispered it because she felt guilty… it was the fact that being all alone in a church tends to make your voice echo. Intergrity looked at her, it was a sad look.

" I killed her too. The gypsie… and my body froze. It's never done that… but I learned something knew…"

There was a pause, as he was breathing in Sarin himself. Of course nothing would happen to him. He was immortily to God's wish. For God wanted him and the other's to make the world right again.

"Alfons. Heiderich… That's who I was."

He said… face pale with shock as he looked in the reflective chalice seeing his blonde hair, face structure turn into the picture he saw. The blue eyed sinner turned into a virtue of intergrity.


End file.
